That November Day
by thebeadedbutterfly
Summary: A story told in Hermione's POV, of the day when she discovered that her heart didn't belong to her boyfriend, Ron, but to her other best friend.
1. The Hug

I still remember the first day I realized it. It was the middle of November, and snow had just begun to fall as the school headed out to the Quidditch fields. It was the big game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I had no real desire to sit around and watch Quidditch, except that it was Harry's first game as captain. For weeks, he had talked of little else, spending all his free time drawing diagrams and discussing plays.  
  
Ron's hand was warm on mine as we walked down together. We'd been together for nearly two months now. I pictured that September night, smiling as I remembered the way we had shouted at each other across the common room. It had been something silly and meaningless, as it always was and I remembered telling him he knew nothing about me or my feelings.  
  
In three steps, he had crossed the full of the common room and suddenly, his hands were on my shoulders, his eyes staring down on mine.  
  
"I know I'm in love with you." He whispered it frantically, as if he had been dying to say it for ages. And then his lips were on mine. His arms tightened around my waist and mine slipped behind his head, pulling him closer to me.  
  
A million thoughts ran through my mind at that time, none of which I can remember now. I merely remember lying on my bed that night and thinking how nice it had been. Nice. That should have been my first clue. I swear, for being the top student in the school, I can be such an idiot sometimes.  
  
But back to Ron and I. After that night, we were suddenly an "item". He carried my books for me and kissed me occasionally. And each time it was nice. It wasn't ground-breaking or earth-shattering, but I enjoyed it all the same. When we told people, we were together, they all seemed to say the same thing..."Finally!"  
  
Except for Harry. When we told him, he smiled softly, a quick pang of sadness flitting across his features. "Congratulations, guys." He spoke it in a whisper, his voice husky and his eyes unnaturally shiny. "That's great, really great."  
  
After that, Harry had slipped away from us a bit. We all still hung out together, but many times, in the middle of stories, his eyes would go unfocused and he would stop listening. His grades began to drop a bit as well. At the time, I credited it all to what had happened with Sirius. So days passed in that way, with Harry growing more and more distant each day.  
  
But not today. Today, Harry's green eyes shone as we all walked to the pitch together. His face was animated and we all saw him smile in what seemed like the first time in days.  
  
When we reached the locker room, Ron dropped my hand and turned to face me. He reached up and tucked an unruly curl behind my ear.  
  
"Wish me luck, Herm?"  
  
"Good luck, Ron." I whispered softly. He tilted his head down for a kiss and I obliged.  
  
When he pulled away, his ears were red but he looked happy. The smile had disappeared off of Harry's face, however. I noticed it immediately when I turned to wish him good luck.  
  
"Good luck, Harry."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." His voice was strained and stiff. Impulsively, I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed shocked for a moment, then shot me a sad smile and brushed his hand across my cold cheek.  
  
They turned and headed into the locker room, leaving me to deal with my thoughts. Why had that brief encounter shook me up more than any kiss with Ron ever had? My face burned where he had touched me and my lips were tingling from kissing his cheek.  
  
You would think I would have noticed it then. But as I said before, I may be bright, but sometimes, I miss those things right in front of my face. 


	2. The Kiss

Lee's voice spread across the stands. Although he had graduated last year, he still came back to announce the Quidditch games. He lived with Fred and George in a small house in Hogsmeade and was a part owner in their business.  
  
He announced the Slythering team first and they soared out onto the pitch, Malfoy's face curled in its trademark smirk.  
  
"And now, I give you.....Gryffindor! We have the beaters, Creevey and Creevey! And the chasers, Bell, Weasley, and Finnegan! The keeper, Weasley! And your captain and seeker.....POTTER!"  
  
The stands erupted with noise as Harry flew out, his maroon robes billowing behind him. Hermione took a moment to reflect on her two boys out there.  
  
Ron looked determined while he was out there, always striving to be the best. His moves were short and choppy and he flew with purpose. Harry, however, made it look easy. His moves were graceful and effortless. There was no other word for it. When Harry flew, he was beautiful.  
  
Harry dipped down to shake hands with Malfoy. Their hands had barely touched before each yanked their own back. They nodded curtly at each other and flew to their own team. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him as Harry gave a quick pep talk, his eyes alight and his gestures wild. Then, the balls were realeased and the game was started.  
  
This year's Gryffindor chasers were exceptional, with Ginny and Seamus filling in Angelina's and Alicia's vacated places. The quaffle flew like mad from chaser to chaser, and soon, Gryffindor was up 40-10.  
  
Hermione alternated watching Harry and Ron during the game. Her eyes stayed glued on Ron though when the Slytherin chasers came tearing down the field at breakneck speed. Ron dove to make the save and..  
  
Suddenly, Hermione caught a flash of maroon out of the corner of her eye. Harry was flying straight toward her, his eyes focused and his face set. His arm was outstretched, his fingers pushed to their furthest. Just when it seemed like he was going to collide straight with Hermione, he pulled back and shot his hand into the air, his fingers clasped around the struggling gold ball.  
  
He smiled at her, his lips starting to form the words "I." but then Lavender's Gryffindor scarf was thrown in the air, blocking him from view. When it fell to the ground, he was gone, already celebrating his win.  
  
Hermione rushed down onto the field, her cloak streaming behind her. She searched for a flash of jet black or red hair. And then, she saw Harry. He was in the center of the circle, but suddenly, he turned and his eyes met hers. He broke into a run, sprinting towards her. When he reached her, his arms swept around her, pulling her off of her feet.  
  
"You won, Harry, you won!" She shouted breathlessly, her voice mixing in with the yells around her.  
  
He spun her around faster and faster before setting her down. And then, all time seemed to stop. All she was aware of was Harry. The snow in his hair and on his glasses, his cheeks red from the game, and his lips drawing ever nearer to hers.  
  
And then, he kissed her. Hermione felt like the ground was shaking beneath her feet and all she could do was clutch Harry. Just as suddenly, he pulled back from her. His face was just as shocked as she was sure her own was.  
  
They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say, for what seemed like an eternity. Then without warning, Hermione felt herself swept off her feet for the second time that day, this time by Ron.  
  
"We won, we won!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He kept spinning her and spinning her, but all she could see was Harry, still staring at her. His face was expressionless. She willed her lips to move, to mouth something, anything. Before she could, however, he had turned. Within seconds, he was gone. 


End file.
